


［主iwfk] 今夜零時

by always_maybe



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_maybe/pseuds/always_maybe
Summary: 二單腦洞早來的萬聖節賀文
Relationships: Iwamoto Hikaru/Fukazawa Tatsuya
Kudos: 6





	［主iwfk] 今夜零時

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC,女裝
> 
> ＊垃圾文筆，二單男友完全是腦洞之歌
> 
> ＊不想當駕駛員 我跟我担也沒駕照啦
> 
> ＊文中有借梗的小設定，如有冒犯可刪
> 
> ＊微absk,nbdt 
> 
> ＊設定上年下三人組是不同學年，所以沒有登場（其實是懶

那個人脫掉的可不只是玻璃鞋。

運氣一直不差的深澤辰哉在想最近是不是做錯了甚麼，老天爺才讓他落得如斯田地。

-

兩周前的課間午休

「大家看看這個！！！」那天佐久間舉著手揮揮抓著的那張鮮豔橙色的宣傳單張。

「萬聖節派對？學生會那麼有閒情辦活動嗎？怎麼沒聽阿部說這件事嗎？」岩本問現任學生會會長。

阿部頭上浮現了一個問號，想了想才說：「啊啊，好像是有這回事呢，你們也沒問，我就忘了說。」

「佐！久！間！想去！！！」佐久間眼睛發亮的望著眾人。

「嗯？在說甚麼？」一開始並沒有因為佐久間的大叫而吵醒的渡辺，也因為大家的討論聲而醒了。揉著眼睛，睡眼惺忪的看著自家竹馬。

宮舘沉默的指了一下宣傳單張，用手帕擦了擦渡辺沾了口水的嘴角。

「欸，派對上有甚麼遊戲跟獎品嗎？」被佐久間挑起了興趣的深澤如此問道。

「舞會上有抽獎！讓我先看看，有......阿部ちゃん超喜歡的糖果一箱、卡通人物公仔、護膚品、廚具、珍珠奶茶一年份跟我老婆！的模型！！！絕對要去！」

「別忘了參加派對是要變裝的啊！負責的同學好像說變裝要是不合符規則的都不能領獎。」阿部想起了開會時討論的一些細節。

「變裝？ふっか不就喜歡cosplay嗎？」渡辺笑著說。

「ふっか不用變裝已經有夠像妖怪啦。」來自佐久間的補刀。

「誰是妖怪？我認真裝扮的話，可是會吸引全場的目光！」深澤被氣得臉都紅了，叉著腰手指敲著桌面。

「壞意味上吸引眾人目光？」岩本調笑著深澤。

「嘛嘛，不要吵了。學生會那邊好像說名額有限，要是想參加的都要事先報名和說一下扮成甚麼，免得玩得太過火而被老師叫停。」阿部複習著下一節課的數學課本，調停了眾人針對深澤的嬉鬧。

「佐久間有建議！刷推的時候，看到了現在很火的萬聖節角色測驗。只要輸入自己的名字，就會有角色的結果跟設定。」佐久間拿著自己的手機在推特上搜尋那條連接。

「有了有了！我先來吧！我想要當很帥氣的角色！」佐久間輸入了自己的名字......

…...Loading……

本是元氣滿滿的佐久間像個被放了氣的氣球一樣，洩氣般趴在桌子上一動不動。「為什麼啊？」悲愴的聲音，好像伴隨佐久間的魂魄飄了出來。「青椒......到底是什麼甚麼鬼畜設定。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」身旁的深澤跟渡辺笑得不能自已，擦了擦笑出的淚水，渡辺上氣不接下氣的說：「青.....椒......哈哈哈哈哈、也...太過...好笑吧。」

「佐久間即是青椒裝扮，也是同樣的帥氣可愛哦！」

「阿部ちゃん！可是阿部ちゃん這樣說也是安慰不到我，誰會想看帥氣可愛的青椒。」

阿部沒有接話就只維持同樣的溫婉笑容：讓我一個人看著不就最好了嗎。

隨後佐久間便把手機遞給阿部，讓他抽角色，

「會是甚麼呢？會不會是跟佐久間同款的菠菜，那樣也太逗比，希望是個帥氣的角色。」

「阿部ちゃん，好過份！明明剛剛才說佐久間帥氣可愛。」

…...Loading…… 

「啊，是個安全牌呢。」阿部把手機轉向眾人看到的方向，是萬聖節的常客—吸血鬼。

「幸好佐久間不是大蒜，不然你倆走在一起也太違和了。」岩本點評道。

「欸，是在抽萬聖節角色啊！」反應慢了幾拍的渡辺終於跟上了眾人的話題。

「翔太不知道我們在抽甚麼，為何見我抽到青椒也笑得那麼開心？」佐久間氣得鼓起了臉頰看著彷然大悟的渡辺。

「那是因為青椒本身不就很好笑嗎？哈哈哈哈—頂著青椒裝扮的你，我可是會一輩子跟你保持著距離，那也太土了。」渡辺笑著操作手機的界面，邊問旁邊的宮舘是否該那樣操作。

……Loading……

「黑貓嗎？有點微妙的感覺，要是豹女郎我也會很樂意，畢竟只要不是蔬菜食物就可以了。」渡辺再一次狠狠刺痛了佐久間的心，佐久間就抱著阿部埋在他懷裡尋求著世間對他唯一一絲溫暖。阿部整個人就樂呵呵的：賺到了：）。

…...Loading……

「是巫師呢。」沉著的宮舘跟眾人說程式的結果。

「跟だて様很合襯的角色。」

「巫師跟黑貓也是個常見的組合，ゆり組也太エモい。」阿部的星星眼快要暴露他激動的心情。

「涼太，平常也跟巫師一樣萬能呢。」

岩本接過了宮舘傳過來的電話，想著應該也是平常的萬聖節角色。

……Loading……

「不出所料，果然是狼人這種萬聖節常備角色呢，能抽到青椒的佐久間，你到底是甚麼好運氣。」

「照，本來的耳朵就尖尖的，感覺精靈跟妖精系的角色都很適合。」

「看過了哈利波特，我對妖精、精靈跟人魚都沒甚麼好印象。全部人都抽過了嗎？我們回家了吧。」

「才不是全都抽過了！」深澤氣得跳了起來。

「欸，原來ふっか還未抽啊？」岩本一臉無辜，裝作驚訝地說。

「早就已經是妖怪了，還抽甚麼？」

「才不是妖怪！我的運氣可好了，一定是個絕頂好角色，又拉風又罕見。」

…...Loading……

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」渡辺的笑聲於今日再次放送，對比上一次有過之而無不及，笑得整個人倒在地上，不禁敲打地下來宣洩深澤的結果有多好笑。

深澤像整個人石化跟褪色了，佐久間探過頭來窺探被擋著的結果：「ふっか要女裝啦！灰姑娘是甚麼萬聖節人物？！」

「要這樣說青椒也不是啦？不過灰姑娘有輛南瓜車，還是跟萬聖節沾上了關係。」

「那だて様不就能當ふっか的教母？」 

「我可沒有這樣的教女。」「那是仙子來的吧！才不是巫師。」

「だて様竟然是吐糟這點？」

岩本搶過了深澤手裡的手機，臉色肉眼可見的變黑。

「ふっか，可不要反悔啊，佐久間可是會應約的裝扮成青椒。」

「可那是女裝啊！就不能重抽嗎？」深澤試圖改變一下女裝的命運。

「學園祭的時候，ふっか不是對女裝興致勃勃的嗎？又不是沒女裝過！翔太對打扮成黑貓不也沒意見？願賭服輸啊！」

「可...是...」被佐久間堵得沒借口的深澤，又想起了學園祭後發生了些什麼，腦子運轉不能，錯過了辯解逃約的好時機。

-

巫師與黑貓、吸血鬼跟青椒和人狼的組合站在舞會大堂的門口。

「ふっか為什麼那麼慢啊，是想要逃過約定，索性不出現嗎？」

「好像沒有，聽我妹妹說，ふっか的妹妹聽到他哥要女裝之後好像很熱衷為他策劃，就算ふっか想逃，在家也躲不過妹妹。」

可能其餘四人成雙成對的感覺滿溢，顯得落單的岩本成為了被虎視眈眈的獵物。高挑的身材跟英氣的臉龐，毛茸茸的狼耳朵卻帶了點可愛的反差，等待的過程不時有學姐學妹過來搭訕，想要成為拿下狼人的村民。

人狼的心裡可看不上平民的貨色，看著手機屏幕裡已讀的訊息，岩本有點不爽。這兩周不管他如何旁敲側擊想要問出深澤這天的打算，他也絕口不提到底如何應約。今天想要到他家接人，被他父母告知，兄妹倆一大早就出門了，看來那家伙還是挺熱衷cosplay啊。嘴嚼著口裡早已淡而無味的泡泡糖，想要試著能不能吹個泡泡，映入眼簾的粉藍身影「啪—」，泡泡糖糊了岩本臉一嘴。

那個人戴著一頂頭紗，看不清他或她的臉頰。以女生來說，那人有點高挑。頭髮梳成了髮髻於左側，臉孔兩側有造型過的捲髮一絲絲的散落，右側的髮絲被勾到耳後，露出兩顆熟悉的耳釘。荷葉邊的設計掩蓋了那人的肩寛跟手臂的肌肉線條，也沒凸顯平板的胸前。蛋糕裙的長度是到大腿中段，然後有著粉藍的薄紗裙擺長至腳踝，因為踩著高跟鞋才不至於拖地。

被高跟鞋磨得腳痛的深澤，落地時施力錯誤使快要滑倒，被岩本一下抱住了。岩本把人扶好，撫上腰發現觸感不是一般裙子布料，而是嫩滑的肌膚，才發現這家伙的裙子是件大露背的剪裁，肩胛骨跟腰線暴露無遺。

「灰姑娘是窮得沒能買多些布料的裙子嗎？」岩本牙癢癢的問跟他一樣高的深澤。

耳邊的氣息跟問題的羞恥使得深澤後頸頸側的肌膚變紅「都是妹妹選的。」

岩本脫過自己的西裝外套給深澤披上，手卻不安份的在深澤後腰間做些小動作，輕柔的劃過，按摩撫弄。

沒能在舞會遇上王子的灰姑娘，被不速之客拐帶到月下。狼人揭起了面紗，

「ねー，チューして。」

灰姑娘掉了的可不就只得一隻玻璃鞋。

**Author's Note:**

> 聽說他們好像是去舞會想著抽大獎？有人根本穩賺不賠。


End file.
